


Le Triangle

by littlescribbler, new_age_dinosaur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescribbler/pseuds/littlescribbler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_age_dinosaur/pseuds/new_age_dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We are looking for a beta who speaks French very well to help us fix our mistakes (many mistakes. We apologize).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Le Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> We are looking for a beta who speaks French very well to help us fix our mistakes (many mistakes. We apologize).

Quand Sherlock allait à son lycée, il n’intéressait rien. L’ado passait ses temps jouer le triangle, cependant il n’aimait pas. À son avis, il y avait quelque chose poignant au sujet de l’instrument, il pensait qu’il était un instrument seul.

Sherlock rêvait de jouer d'un instrument qui c’était bruyant et vivant, mais tous les instruments à son lycée ont pris déjà.

Il avait à faire avec le déplorable, petit triangle. Donc, il se tenait, en regardant la bande jouer des instruments.

« Très bien, les garçons. La musique est très bonne aujourd’hui, » dit Monsieur Hiles, « mais, bien sûr, vous tous peut être mieux. Nous avons besoin de la passion ici, un peu de vie, messieurs !  Penses-y. Jusqu'à la prochaine répétition, au revoir. »

Les garçons commencés à plier bagage et Sherlock retourné le triangle. Il regardait – le métal a été la rouille.

À ce moment, Sherlock a senti comme s'il se réveillait seulement. Pourquoi allait-il ce cours de musique? Personne n'a suit reconnaissant pour son instrument! Personne n'a suit reconnaissant pour son!

Non, il n'était plus un enfant! Sherlock et son triangle étaient prêts à regarder le monde en face!


End file.
